A Rosebush
by thinkitover
Summary: Something I made for Veteran's Day. Human!AU. Conner visits Alfred.


**A/N:**

 **This most definitely has triggers. Mention of character death.**

I stand in front of the grey gravestone. I smile sadly, running my hand over a name on the stone:

 **Alfred F. Jones**

 **July 4, 1993 - May 4, 2013**

 **Brother, Son, Soldier**

 **Laughter is the best medicine for a hurt heart**

I wipe away a tear. I miss my big brother.. I kneel in front of the stone, tears slowly dripping down my face. I lean my head against the gravestone, remembering the last time I saw him alive. He was so happy. He was smiling and laughing. We were singing "If I Die Young." I wipe my eyes.

The last time I ever saw him was as he was being laid to rest in this damn grave in his military uniform. He couldn't even wear his favorite jacket. I open his letter I wrote.

"Dear Alfred, It has been two years since you left. Matthew still cries in the middle of the night. So do I. I'm fifteen now. It's November eleventh, Veterans Day. They call you a hero, Alfred. Just like you wanted to be. Even before you went to war, I thought of you as my hero. I still look up to you. I miss you Alfred. I'll come back for your birthday. I'll watch the fireworks with you. I still love you. Love, Conner," I read. I look up at the sky, shining with stars.

"Remember when all three of us sat in the tree house and watched the stars? We would bring snacks and drinks up and spend the night looking at the stars," I say, remembering those times. I laugh softly.

"Once we watched Dracula, remember? You were so scared! Matthew and I laughed till our sides hurt," I say, smirking. I watch the stars for a while. I start singing a song our mom used to sing to us.

 _"_ _Don't worry little boy._

 _I'm right here beside you._

 _Don't cry little boy._

 _I'm here to save you._

 _Little boy, will you be my hero?_

 _Stand right here beside me,_

 _So I can catch you if you fall._

 _Don't worry little boy…"_

I think I hear Alfred echo my words, but I'm just being foolish. He's gone. He's six feet under the ground. But it doesn't hurt to imagine that he's right here next to me, singing along. I smile. Ha, wishful thinking.

"Arthur and Francis still fight, but when I walk in the room they stop. I guess they remember how you would smack them both and make them apologize. They miss you too," I say, reflecting on the last few weeks. I hear something that sounds like a sigh, but is probably the wind blowing through the trees.

"Matthew has a job at a toy store. He found a cute polar bear plushie there. He really wants it but it costs a lot of money. I'm not sixteen yet though, so I can't help pitch in, but I can give him some money," I say happily. I smile, imagining I heard Alfred's laughter, knowing it was probably some kid down the street laughing at what their friend said.

"I'm doing well in school. Well, as good as I can do. My best grade is in history, which I have an 'A' in. My worst is in math. I wish you could help me out with this," I continue. I hear another sigh.

"I'm going to leave a candle out for you, in case you get lonely," I muse. I hear something that sounds like a "no."

"Or I can stay the night again," I suggest. I hear no sounds of disagreement so I curl up next to the grave and wait for sleep to over take my senses.

I watch my little brother fall asleep. I smile, remembering how he used to curl up in my bed when he had a nightmare. I pet his head, ruffling a few strands of hair. I watch as he sleeps peacefully. Every November eleventh he does this. On my birthday and my death day too. Sometimes when things aren't so smooth at home he comes here to tell me. I listened as he told me everything that happened those days. I watch over him as he sleeps. I see a few people wandering around outside the graveyard, but no one notices the sleeping boy. I sit quietly, smiling softly.

As the first ray of sunlight bursts over the horizon a tear falls from my eye, landing next to my grave. I start to fade away as the rays grow longer. "Goodbye Conner," I whisper, completely disappearing.

When I wake up, I yawn widely. I sit up, looking over at Alfred's grave. What I see makes my breath catch. A rose bush is in the shape of a man sitting cross-legged. There are two bright blue roses for eyes, and for hair the leaves are yellow.

"Alfred," I whisper, tears falling down my face again. I smile, happy. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
